Eliteundersmutt
by MiyuKazukii
Summary: A quick smutty slash about Lucian and Aaron. Eliteundershipping.


**Disclaime**r: Okay... I don't own these sopping wet and horny elites. The pokemon company does. And I'm wet and horny for the pokemon company.

Um. Enjoy my first fanfiction, ever. I decided after never posting since I started so... Uh I don't know what else to say... Oh and flames are welcome. I don't care if it's you being mean or constructive criticism, either way I get off on you telling me I suck.

* * *

Oh how he missed this- The mingling of hot breaths and warmth from achingly aroused bodies rocking back and forth against one another.

"Lucian, I- Hah I can't wait anymore-Please, Oh Arceus please." A whimpering Aaron whispered. Whispering because he didn't have enough breath to raise his voice any higher.

Lucian breathed a cold breath on the shell of the green haired teens ear, sending a shudder through Aarons body. "Tell me- How do you want it."

"I -I want-need you- Inside of me, now please Lucian, now!" Aaron thrusted up with his own need and lust overwhelming his senses and making his arms, intertwined around Lucian's neck, shake with adrenaline.

Lucian had been gone for a week at some psychic trainers convention- Aaron would have gone but he didn't really feel like walking around with _The_ psychic _master_ and people staring. They always recognized Lucian- always wondering who it was with him at things like that and he didn't want to make Lucian worry about the bug boy's sour mood and kill the psychic trainers fun. Something that he rarely had outside of his books.

The Indigo haired man chuckled lightly before lifting one of the bug masters legs over his shoulder to prepare him for what's to come.

Lucian had not enjoyed himself at that convention, He decided not to go home early because he hadn't wanted to worry his adorable lover who thought he didn't spend enough time out of his books. Really Lucian just wanted to be back at the castle snuggling up with his little lover in the warmth of their shared bed. Really he didn't know why Aaron decided not to go with him but he had a sneaking feeling Aaron felt odd being with him in front of so many people. He knew Aaron loved him, but Aaron had a bit of an inferiority complex and felt like he wasn't good enough for the psychic elite, which was something Lucian tried so hard to push out of the Bug masters mind.

Lucian grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer rather quickly coating his fingers with the thick fluid. After coating his fingers sufficiently as to not hurt his little lover he pushed a finger into his tight passage. Normally he would have started with two- but after a week without sex he didn't want to hurt Aaron. Soon he put the second in scissoring Aarons hole until the boy couldn't take it anymore and panted for him to 'just stick the damn thing in.' Lucian would have laughed hadn't he had known it would kill the mood.

Lucian then smeared more of the clear liquid onto his own shaft that had been twitching with arousal since he got an eyeful of Aaron from the doorway of their room and pounced, ripping off the usual black and orange outfit the younger elite always wore. He sunk the head of the arousal into the quivering form of his lover, who grabbed the older man, pulling him further into his tight hole and moaning as Lucian's hard cock brushed his prostrate.

Letting a sweep of pleasure pulse through each of their veins, indulging in the feeling of being in each others arms after not seeing the other in a week. One full, pain filled, slow crawling, agonizing week. And finally being together made them hyper-aware of every inch of their now-conjoined bodies. Finally after the shock that washed through them was over leaving both wanting more Lucian pulled back and thrusted back into his boyfriend. Starting off pretty shallow then moving faster, harder, and more passionate. With each thrust Aarons own shaft was rubbed and squeezed by the friction of their bodies moving against each other. Aaron meeting him thrust for thrust until they couldn't hold back and Aaron held tighter to Lucian moaning loudly as his seed spilled across their stomachs in spurts, still rubbing together, riding off the orgasm. Lucian didn't last too much longer with Aarons muscles contracting tightly around him. After a few more thrusts Lucian's came in Aaron and pulled him to his chest groaning the boys name.

Slowly he pulled out and turned them over so Aaron was resting on the psychic mans chest. Aaron wasn't even slightly tired, instead looking up at Lucian with mischievous eyes.

"So How about a Shower?"

* * *

Well... I Just really wanted to wright this due to lack of hardcore Eliteundershipping. So... I took it upon myself. Now I challenge you to make a real Aaron/Lucian Fanfic with actual Anal sex. Yes my friends, A god damn home run.


End file.
